Adventures of Royalty
by Cakester023
Summary: This is the show Merlin rewritten with two of my own characters. There are spoilers and I do not own any characters but Nella and Alexis.
1. Episode 1

A little bit before you read. First off I do not own any character except Nella and Alexis. This is basically the show Merlin rewritten, but I added my characters. Also for those of you that haven't see Merlin or are still reading it, there are spoilers. I hope you enjoy, please tell me what you think.

**Episode One: A Dragon's Call**

I covered my face when Alexis thrust open the curtains. She opened all of my windows, letting in the dreaded sunlight. I groaned, letting her know I was awake, but not ready to be awake.

Alexis laughed as she came over to my bed and gently pulled away my blankets, "King Uther has requested you join him this morning."

"For the execution?" I yawned, sitting up and stretching.

Alexis frowned when she saw I was still in the clothes I wore yesterday. "Yes, ma'am. There is a fresh bath waiting for you and I have laid out the appropriate clothes."

I nodded my thanks as I padded over to the tub full of hot water. I stripped off my clothes as Alexis made my bed, and slid into the soothing water. I let out a sigh, and Alexis came over to wash me.

"Do I have training today with Arthur?" I asked as she scrubbed at my long blonde hair.

"No, miss. He has canceled; something about playing with the knights."

"Probably to torture his man servant. That poor lad," I laughed as I stood and she patted me dry.

I was led over to my changing area, where a long white dress was laid out for me. Alexis helped me into it and tied a blue satin ribbon around my petite waist. She braided my hair, twisting it around to sit in a bun on my head. To keep it there, she placed the steep needle through it. We walked back to my bed, where I slid my feet into white flats and Alexis tied the red cape around my shoulders. It held the Pendragon crest on it.

"You are ready, ma'am. Is there anything you would like me to do while you are gone?"

I looked around my neat kept room and shook my head, "You do a really good job at cleaning, Alexis. I do not think I would find a cobweb in any corner. You may rest for now, or do anything you see fit to do."

She smiled and bowed as I made my way out of my room and to the balcony that over looked the courtyard. Just as I had made my entrance, guards were sounding the horn for the people's attention. Father glanced at me as I made my way to stand next to him. The drums had started as two guards led a boy out of the prisons and to the chopping block. People crowded around and a certain presence caught my attention. I could see his white aura flare around him, letting me know he had magic. It was almost like the blacker one I saw around Morgana. Morgana's did not stand out as much as this boy's did.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all," My father started and people turned to look at him. "This man, Thomas James Collins, is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. Pursuing to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned; on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery there is but one sentence I can pass."

I looked over to the other side of the courtyard as Morgana poked her head out of a window. She had a sick look to her face, as she showed her disgust for what was happening. Since I was the King's daughter, I had to mask any hatred for such acts. My father nodded his head to the chopper who turned and raised his axe to the young boy. The boy was pushed to his knees and his head hung shamefully under the blade. Uther raised his arm and when he let it drop, so did the axe. The boy's head rolled into the basket under him. I looked to see Morgana turn away and I let my eyes wonder back to the boy with the white aura. He was turning his head in disgust too.

What my father did not know, was the boy who was killed, did not possess any magic. He did not practice it, but there was nothing I could do, without unveiling my own magic.

"When I came to this land," My father said, "this kingdom was covered in chaos, but with the people's help, magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival, to celebrate twenty years since the great dragon was captured and Camelot free from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebration begin!"

Father turned to me, holding out an arm for me to take. As he led me away, I gave one last look to the young magician then watched as he started to turn away. Father and I turned back to the crowd when an older woman started to scream.

"There is only one evil in this land and it is not magic," She yelled at us, sadness glistening in her eyes. I could see her darker aura flicker. "it is you! With your hatred and your ignorance. You took my son! I promise you before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye! A tooth for a tooth! A son for a son!"

Before she could continue, my father pointed at her and told the guards to cease her. When the guards ran after her, she grabbed at her necklace and whispered something before bursting into smoke and disappearing.

"How original," I muttered to myself as father grabbed my arm and dragged me inside from any danger.

"How are you this evening, Nella?" My father asked slipping my arm around his.

I frowned when he tried to ignore what had just happened, "Should we not be worried about that witch?"

"She will cause us no harm," He tried to reassure me.

"She threatened Arthur's life!" I countered, "I will lead a search party to look for her."

"You will not," Uther said, "You will stay here and enjoy the celebration."

"There really is not a need to celebrate, father."

He did not say anymore and he unlinked our arms and walked in the opposite direction. I sighed and began to walk to the court physician, Gaius. Hopefully he had Morgana and my sleep remedies ready. I was not in much of a hurry and I when I arrived, I walked in unannounced.

What I saw did not really stun me as much as intrigue me. I watched as Gaius fell from the bookcases and almost in slow motion, a bed slid from across the room and under him. I stepped back against the wall trying to stay unnoticed.

When Gaius got up, he almost looked angry, "What did you just do?"

The boy looked speechless.

"Tell me!" Gaius demanded.

The boy stuttered, "I have no idea what happened."

"I do!" I smiled stepped away from the wall and toward the two, "You used magic!"

The boy turned as white as a ghost and Gaius blanched.

"Princess Nella," Gaius seemed to recompose himself when he saw who I was, "I did not know you came in."

I turned to the boy smiling, "You can relax, boy. I have known you had magic since I first saw you in the courtyard. You must try to keep a better secret of it though; my father does not allow magic in the kingdom."

"How did you know?" The boy finally was able to ask.

"Nella is what we call a Clairvoyant. She is able to see the magic in others and use objects to gain information," Gaius said.

I pressed my finger to my lips, "Keep quiet about me and I will keep quiet about you. Only Gaius knows about my powers and I will personally kill you if you tell a single soul."

The boy nodded, as I grabbed his hand. My eyes widened as could feel how powerful his magic really was. I looked up at Gaius, who was watching me carefully, and let go of the boy's hand.

"What is your name boy?" I demanded.

"Merlin."

"Well Merlin, I believe we will be seeing much of each other," I turned my attention to Gaius, "Do you have my sleep medicine ready?"

Gaius shook his head, "I am sorry, Nella, but I do not. As soon as it is ready, I will have Merlin bring it to you."

I had trouble falling asleep, no clue why. I bowed before I turned on my heels and left to go to my chambers. When I found that Alexis was nowhere in sight, I undid my hair by myself. I did not bother changing into night clothes before taking the last of Gaius's sleep remedy and falling into a deep sleep. Not even the people preparing for the celebrations could keep me awake. Father would disapprove that I was not there for the feast, but reading Merlin's magic had left me tired and drained of energy.

I awoke the next day to a knock on the door. I assumed Alexis let me sleep in, because my curtains were already open and my clothes were laid out.

"Enter!" I half yelled, half yawned as I sat up and stretched.

Merlin came in, a small vial in his hand. I smiled at him as he made his way over to me.

"Your sleep remedy," He said, handing me the vial.

I set it on my bed side table as I stood up, "Thank you, Merlin. I trust you slept well?"

He nodded, "If you do not mind me asking, why do you take that?"

I looked over to the mentioned medicine and shrugged, "I have always had trouble falling asleep. I really do not know why."

I grabbed the clothes Alexis laid out for me and made my way to my dressing area, "Do you mind fetching my servant for me? She lives in the room next to mine."

I heard Merlin leave, and not soon after, a soft knock sounded on the door. Alexi entered just as I shed my dress.

"Did you sleep well, my lady?" She asked helping my dress in a red gown.

"As good as any other day," I said cheerfully, "Yourself?"

"I slept fine, my lady. Thank you for asking," She brushed out my hair, letting it fall in waves around my face.

Alexis grabbed my tiara from the table nearby, placing the simple gold band around my head. It sat on my blond hair like a halo. When she was done dressing me, she made herself busy by making my bed.

"If you need me, I will be at the training grounds," I said, walking out of the room.

I made my way to my brother and his friends, watching him bully his manservant. I shook my head, wondering how I was related to him.

"Arthur!" I called, "Leave to poor boy alone! If I can throw daggers with the sun in my eyes, so can you!"

His friends laughed, and Arthur took out his frustration on his servant. As the servant moved the target, Arthur began throwing the daggers at him. I rolled my eyes, and turned to find a sword when I saw Merlin. He was watching Arthur bully the servant.

"Hey," Merlin said, catching my brother's attention, "come on, that's enough."

My brother looked amused, "What?"

"You've had your fun my friend," Merlin continued.

"Do I know you," Arthur asked, approaching Merlin.

Merlin extended his hand, "I'm Merlin."

"So I don't know you," Arthur said, disregarding his hand.

"No-"

"Yet you called me friend?"

"That was my mistake."

"Yes I think so," My brother smiled.

"Yeah, I would never have a friend who could be such an ass."

I started laughing, enjoying how Merlin stood up to my brother.

My brother glanced at me before turning back to Merlin, "Or I one who could be so stupid. Tell me Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?"

"Nope."

"Would you like me to help you?"

"I wouldn't if I were you," Merlin said.

I started to make my way to the two.

"Why?" My brother asked. "What are you going to do to me?"

"You have no idea."

"Be my guest!" Arthur smiled. "Come on, come on. Come on!"

I watched as Merlin went to punch him, but Arthur grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back. I ran up to the two, "Let him go, Arthur!"

I pulled the two apart. Guards went to grab Merlin.

"I can have you thrown in jail for that," Arthur said smiling and ignoring me.

"Who do you think you are? The king?" Merlin struggled against the guards.

"No, I'm his son. Arthur."

"No you're an ass," I said as Merlin was dragged away. "Just because someone stands up to your bullying does not mean you can throw them in jail. Royalty is not an excuse to be mean, brother."

Arthur shrugged, ignoring my comment. He looked me up and down in my dress, "How are we to duel with you wearing that?"

I laughed, "I could beat you in anything, Arthur. I would if I was allowed to get this dress dirty. My servant will kill me if I dirty this before the party."

"She is your servant; she cannot stop you from doing anything. Tell her to wash it."

"I have a little more respect for my servant than you do." I huffed walking away.

Later that night, I joined my brother, father, and Morgana in the throne room. Lady Helen had been spotted at the gates. I sat in the chair between my father and Morgana, turning to have a conversation with her. She seemed displeased with the celebration. She filled me in about the argument she had with my father. Lady Helen came in wearing a purple gown. As she approached we stood and she bowed.

"Lady Helen," My father said, approaching her, "Thank you so much for coming to sing at our celebration."

"The pleasure is all mine," She smiled.

I immediately noticed a familiar dark aura around her. I eyed her suspiciously.

"How was your travel?" Father asked.

"The time is took, sire," She sighed.

"Well it is always worth the wait," My father said, kissing her hands.

"It will be," She smiled.

I drank little of Gaius's potion last night, weary of Lady Helen's presence. The next day I wondered about the lower village, enjoying the fresh air. I was dressed in more comfortable attire, black trousers and a black long sleeved tunic. My sword hung at my waist and my hair was braided down my back. Father disagreed with me training with Arthur to be a knight, but after he watched me fight, I proved that I was capable of handling myself. I approached the stocks, a smile on my face to see Merlin stuck in them. The kids throwing rotten vegetable at him, ran out of ammo, so the scurried to find more. I approached him.

"You're brave, Merlin," I said, "Stupid, but brave."

He looked up at me, smiling, "Someone had to stand up to him."

"I have been trying to get my brother to treat his servants better, for years, Merlin. Nothing gets through that thick skull of his."

"You must be the older one?"

I shook my head, "He is older by a few seconds. We're twins."

"Does he have, you know?"

I shook my head again, "No, only I do. Strange isn't it?"

He did the best he could to nod. The kids came back and I stepped back, "I wish I could do something about your situation, Merlin. I'll see you around."

The next night was the night of the performance. I sat at the head table with my father, brother, and Morgana. Morgana and I joked about silly things as servants came around and filled our cups. When Lady Helen entered the room, I stiffened, not easy of her dark aura. She smiled as my father announced her entry, and she stood on the platform and began to sing. I started to notice the magic behind her singing and looked around the see people starting fall asleep. Not wanting to look out of place, I slumped in my chair, closing my eyes partially. I watched as she focused her eyes on Arthur and I slowly slid my hand to the dagger in my lap. I gripped it, but felt Merlin's magic flare. The chandelier fell atop of her and everyone snapped out of the trance. We stood, and Merlin came darting toward Arthur just in time to pull him out of the way from the dagger thrown at him. Lady Helen's figure slowly turned into the witch from before, and she sighed, letting out her last breathe.

"You saved my boy's life," Uther said, approaching Merlin. "A dept must be repaid."

I came around the table to join them.

"Oh well," Merlin smiled shyly.

"Don't be so modest, you shall be rewarded," Uther continued.

"Honestly, you don't have to, your highness." Merlin tried to say.

"No absolutely," Uther said. "This man is really something quite special. You shall be rewarded the position of Prince Arthur's man servant."

I laughed as both Merlin and Arthur looked at each other with disgust.


	2. Episode 2

I've come to accept that I am not allowed to participate in any tournaments while my father was in rule. Arthur let me know when he was king that I could do whatever I pleased. I wasn't happy with father, but at least I was allowed to watch. I was in my training attire, watching Arthur try to fight Merlin.

"Come on, Merlin," He said, "You're not even trying."

"Believe it or not, Arthur," I called out laughing; "Some people weren't trained to kill since birth."

Arthur shot me a smile before going back to beating Merlin up, "Come on Merlin! I've got a tournament to win!"

"Can we stop now please?" Merlin whined.

Arthur ignored him and continued to bash at him. I stood, walking over to the two, and when Arthur knocked Merlin down, I grabbed Merlin's sword.

"Let me help you, Merlin," I said, turning to face Arthur. "Come on then, Arthur, haven't got all day."

Arthur showed no mercy, swinging his sword with skill. I blocked just as easily, knowing his moves beforehand. I've been training with Arthur since we could walk. I knew his fighting style better than he did. I just had the upper hand because of my magic. I could see in his eyes that he was about to go for my legs, so I jumped up, throwing all my weight at him, and tackling him to the ground. I point the end of my sword to his neck and smiled.

"I've won again," I smiled, climbing off him, "You'll do great at the tournament brother. I only wish I could participate."

"When I am King you can," He said, taking my hand to help him up.

I smiled, turning to Merlin, "If you need any help about armor, you should go to Gwen. She is Morgana's maid. She can help you. Best of luck, then." I handed the sword to Arthur before leaving to beg father once more.

"I said no, Nella. That is final!" Uther said as we walked the halls.

"You know I would win though!" I whined, "There would be no challenge for me."

"That is the point. I'm not going to let you humiliate your brother!"

I laughed, "So this is why you won't let me? Not because I am a girl and it is wrong to participate in these acts, but because you don't want me to beat Arthur up in front of his people?"

Uther said nothing as I continued to laugh. I hugged him and trotted off to my own room. Alexis was in there, tidying up anything she found to be messy. She turned to me and bowed when I entered, and then gestured to the bath waiting for me.

"I've prepared a hot bath for you, before the tournament begins, my lady."

"Thank you, Alexis. I'm going to need it," I started shedding my clothes.

"Is there a certain dress you would like to wear today?"

"Actually yes," I said turning to her, "The blue one, with the diamond belt? I want to carry my sword today."

"Will King Uther allow it?"

I shrugged, "As long as I don't participate today, I'm sure anything else I do will make him happy."

"Very well," she said as I stepped into the bath.

After being washed and dried, Alexis dressed me in the requested gown and braided my hair. She twisted it up to sit in a bun on top of my head and stuck the hair needle through. The thin brown belt hung loosely around my waist as she attached the sheath of my sword to it. She handed me my sword, and as I slid it into the sheath, she went to fetch my tiara. She placed the gold band around my head and then stepped back to admire her work.

"Will that be all, my lady?"Alexis smiled.

I nodded and she bowed and left. I made my way to the tournament, stopping in the grounds where the knights got ready. I approached Arthur and Merlin, who looked like he was having trouble putting on Arthur's armor. I laughed at Arthur's impatient look.

"You're doing fine, Merlin," I reassured him and he gave me a small smile. "Arthur just needs to learn how to have some patience. Did you go talk to Gwen?"

"Yes, ma'am. She helped me understand it more. Thank you," Merlin smiled cheerfully.

"Just let me know if you need any help, Merlin. Or if my brother is bullying you; I'll put him in his place," I wondered off to sit next to my father.

Morgana sat on the side lines with Gwen. I took my place next to my father, and just as I sat down the drums sounded. Slowly the participating knights came into the arena, Arthur among them. Merlin hung back toward the entrance. One knight caught my eye, the snakes on his shield intriguing me. The shield itself had a faint glow to it, but the knight had none.

Uther stood, going to walk in front of the knights, "Knights of the realm, it's a great honor to welcome you to the tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur."

I clapped, my attention of the shield of the one knight.

"Only one can have the honor of being crowned champion," my father continued, "and he will receive a prize of one thousand gold pieces. It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature. Whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. Let the tournament begin!"

Uther came back to sit at my side as the knights went to their respective place. It did not take long for Arthur to conquer the first challenger. I cheered with everyone else, but my mind wondered back to the snake shield.

My father turned to me, "What is on your mind, child? You should be focused on your brother."

"Hm?" I faced him, "Oh! I already know he is going to win. I was just thinking about the other knights."

"Have your eyes set on one? It would be appropriate for you to marry a noblemen or prince."

"No father, I have no intentions of marrying just yet."

We turned back to the next challengers. The next fight was with the knight and his snake shield. He won the match, raising his sword high as the people stared. I noticed Morgana looking at him thoughtfully, and I smiled. Fight after fight went by, and Arthur and Knight Valiant, who's name I learned after asking father, raised higher on the board.

After the last fight of the day, we all left the arena, preparing for the party. I went straight to Merlin's chambers, to talk to Gaius. On the way there, I was stopped by many for the chance to win the princess's heart. Knight Valiant was one of them.

"My lady," he bowed in front of me.

This would be the fifth knight to address me in the hall, and I was becoming rather annoyed, "Ah, knight Valiant! A pleasure."

"Did you enjoy the fights today?"

I smiled, "Yes. I just wish I could participate. Congratulations on your victories. I have a rising suspicion you will be facing my brother in the finals."

He nodded, "It will be an honor to face Prince Arthur."

I excused myself, suspecting that he had a motive behind facing my brother. I knocked before entering the main room of Gaius's room. I made my way to the stairs where Gaius was lecturing Merlin on using magic.

When Gaius turned around, he was surprised to see me, "You really must stop sneaking up on people, Nella."

"It is all a part of my charm, Gaius. I came to talk to you about something I saw on the field today."

All three of us walked down to sit at the table.

"What did you see?" Merlin asked

"Knight Valiant has a very curious glow about his shield," I answered.

"Glow?"

I nodded at Merlin, "It is part of my magic. People or objects that have magic have a certain feel and glow to them. I can seem this, it is called an aurora. Knight Valiant's shield has that glow."

"Are you positive about this?" Gaius asked.

I nodded, "Yes, I just thought I would share this information with you. I am going to look into it, but I thought I could use Merlin's help. We could learn from each other."

"I would like that," Merlin smiled, "I'm afraid I'm only learning about my magic myself."

I stood, "My father expects me to greet each knight with him."

I made my way to the throne room, stepping to move between Morgana and my father. One by one the knights made their way to us, greeting as we commented on their fighting today.

"Knight Valiant of the Western Isles, my lords," The snake shield knight approached us.

I saw Morgana blush and turn to Gwen.

"I saw your fighting today," My father said, "You have a very aggressive fighting style."

"As my Lord said, to lose is to be disgraced."

"I couldn't agree more, Knight Valiant," He turned toward Morgana and I, "Princess Nella, my daughter."

Knight Valiant grabbed my hand and kissed it, bowing, "My lady."

"Lady Morgana, my ward," Uther said.

The knight turned and did the same to Morgana. She blushed.

The next day the tournament was planned to continue. I watched as knights fought against each other and the Pendragon's crest along with Valiant's crest raise on the board. When Knight Valiant was facing his new opponent, toward the end, I noticed the aurora of the shield flare before his opponent fell defeated.

Gaius hurried over to the fallen knight and looked to Merlin. The fallen knight was taken the Gaius's chambers. Father requested I see if he was well. I followed behind Merlin and Gaius as they carried the fallen knight to their chambers.

"What has happen Gaius?" I asked

"Look here," Gaius said, pointing to a spot on the knight's neck, "They're snake bites."

"I will be right back," Merlin said disappearing while I crouched next to Gaius.

"He has the right conditions. His heart is faint and he has a fever."

I frowned, "It must be that shield."

I excused myself to find my brother, who was pacing in his room. I knocked and entered, moving to lean against his table. I waited for him to notice me, which was for awhile.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked stunned. "Do you not know how to knock?"

"I did before I entered, a little while ago."

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know that you are nervous about tomorrow," I smirked, crossing my arms.

"I am not!" He huffed.

I rolled my eyes, moving closer to him, "Just be careful please. Knight Valiant seems very rough. I would rather not to see you on Gaius's table."

"Do not worry, Nella," Arthur sighed, "I will win as I always have."

"Here I am genuinely worried about you and your as cocky as usual," it was my turn to sigh as I made my way to the door, "Just take my warning, Arthur. Please be careful." I slipped out.

The tournament continued the next day, and I sat at the edge of my seat, worried about who would be dead next. My father seemed to not notice my anxiety throughout the day. The fights ended for the day, leaving the finals with Arthur and Valiant, for tomorrow.

After my father feasted with the nights, I joined him in the throne room. Arthur and Merlin came into the throne room and not soon after, Knight Valiant came in.

Arthur came forward, "I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament."

Uther looked over to the knight, "Valiant, what do you have to say to this?"

"My lord this is ridiculous," he said stepping forward, "I have never used magic. Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?"

Uther turned to Arthur, "Do you have any evidence?"

"I do," Arthur nodded.

Merlin stepped forward and handed my father the snake head.

"Let me see the shield," Uther said and Valiant presented it.

Merlin whispered something to Arthur, who unsheathed his sword, "Be careful my lord."

"As you can see my lord, there is nothing strange about this," Valiant said.

"He isn't going to let you see the snakes come alive," Arthur warned.

"Then how am I to know what you say is true?"

"I have a witness;" Arthur said confidently, "Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes on the shield. Its venom made him grievously ill; however, he has received the antidote. He will confirm that Knight Valiant is using magic."

"Where is this knight?"

"He should be here," Arthur answered his father, and then went over to Merlin and Gaius.

"I'm waiting!"

Arthur turned, frowning, "The witness is dead."

"So you have no proof to support these allegations? Have you seen Valiant using magic?"

"No, but my servant has!"

"Your servant?"

"Father," I said stepped forward finally, "What reason do you have to not trust your son?"

The King held up his hand, "He has no proof, Nella. He trusts his servant!"

"The fact that a servant can tell the truth, seems to shock you?"

"Do not interfere, Nella," Uther said in a stern voice, before turning back to Arthur. "You trust the word of your servant?"

"I saw it-" Merlin said stepping forward.

That did not go well with my father, "Guards!"

When the guards grabbed Merlin, Valiant stopped them.

The next day, we were all gathered in the arena for the finals. After what happened in the throne room, Father was still very angry. The fight between Arthur and Valiant started and everyone in the stands cheered. It seemed to g on for awhile, neither taking an advantage and showing they were equally matched. Just as Arthur was starting falter, I watched as Merlin poked his head into the arena. He whispered something and his magic flared in sync with the shields. The snakes broke away from the shield, hissing and startling everyone.

We all stood, gasping.

"He is using magic," My father whispered next to me.

Morgana turned to me, taking my sword out of my sheath and tossing it to Arthur. He used it to chop off the snake's head. Arthur and Valiant went back to the sword fight and Arthur pulled him close, shoving my sword through his chest.

Arthur turned to the cheering crowd, raising the sword in the air. I jumped over the small wall and went to hug my brother.

"I am pleased you are alive," I said as he swung me around.

He set me on my feet, "So am I."

"You owe someone an apology," I hinted, eying Merlin.

Arthur looked over to his once servant and went back to being cheered by the crowd. I grabbed my brother's hand, waving it in the air. Arthur turned to leave and when he got to the entrance he patted Merlin's shoulder.

A feast was thrown in honor of the victor, and Arthur came in escorting Morgana. At the end of the walk, the two turned to each other and immediately started arguing. I rolled my eyes from where I stood next to my father. Arthur moved to Merlin and they started talking.


	3. Episode 3

I awoke screaming, throwing away the blankets. Not a second later, Alexis came rushing in.

"What is it, my lady?" She asked, concern written all over her face.

Tears blurred my eyes and I hurried to wipe them away. I stood shakily, clutching to Alexis's arm.

"My lady?" She asked again.

"It was just a dream," I shook my head. "Just a dream."

Alexis tried to smile back, but it was obvious she was worried still, "Shall I ready a bath?"

I shook my head, "I think I am going to visit Gaius."  
She nodded, "What would you like to wear, ma'am?"

"My training attire please," I said, moving to the dressing screen.

I took off my night gown as Alexis came over with my clothes. She helped me dress; they proceeded with equipping me with my sword and cloak. I did not want my hair messed with today, so she let it be, letting it hang in waves around my face. I rushed out of my chambers and toward Gaius's place. I did not knock before I entered, and I found Merlin and Gaius hunched over someone.

Merlin looked up and hurried to cover the body, but I caught a glimpse at his blank eyes and blue face.

"You shouldn't be in here princess," Merlin said as Gaius turned to me.

"She might be able to help," Gaius said, "Do you think you can pick up a reading on this?"

I shrugged, resting my hands on the hilt of my sword, "I've never tried it on a dead person."

I made my way to the body, ignoring Merlin's cautious eyes. Something about Merlin made me feel like I was well protected. I was hesitant to touch the body, so I wrapped my hand in a cloth first before moving to touch the fore head. Immediately when I touched him, I felt his pain through his death. His stomach had formed knots and contracted with no mercy. His head was spinning and it took mine in its tango. I snatched my hand back, trying to regain my breath; this was all too familiar to me.

"It is like my dream," I frowned, "People are dying in terrible pain."

"What did he die from?" Merlin asked, moving a chair next to me so I could sit.

I shook my head, "I do not know, what killed him, but he was in a lot of pain before he died. Mostly in his stomach."

"We need to see what he ate today then," Gaius nodded, "You said it was like your dream?"

"Once in awhile I can dream about the future. Nothing like someone we know," I gave Gaius a knowing look, "In my dream, I was a victim of this death, and there was so much pain."

"What did you eat?"

"In my dream?" I asked, "I only drank water."

Gaius did not say anything after that.

"I know one thing for sure, Gaius," I stood, "There is sorcery behind this."

They both nodded and I took my leave. On my way out, I bumped into my brother.

"What are you doing here, Nella?" he asked.

"I was seeing if Gaius had any sleep remedies for me," I lied.

Arthur gave me a suspicious look, "Is Merlin in there?"

I nodded, "He is helping Gaius with something. You really must learn to be patient with him, Arthur. He is learning and Gaius needs his help also."

Arthur rolled his eyes but gave me a small smile, "Are you sleeping better, sister?"

I smiled, "Yes, Arthur. The sleep remedy works like a charm. May I ask why you are here? Searching for Merlin, I suppose?"

"No," Arthur shook his head, "Father wants to see Gaius right away."

"What's happen?"

"There is a dead body lying in the throne room."

I gave him a strange look before rushing to the throne room. Arthur fetched Gaius and they made their way after me. Once there, I knelt before the victim, wrapping my hand in my cloak before touching the victim. I masked my face of any pain it brought me and I stood to move by my father.

"What were you doing?" My father whispered to me.

"Praying for the poor soul," I frowned.

Gaius and Merlin entered after Arthur, who moved to my side. Gaius knelt to examine the body, and he caught my eyes. I nodded.

"What's happen to him?" My father asked.

"I don't know sire," Gaius said. "This is the second case I've seen today."

"Why didn't you report it to me?"

"I was attempting to find the cause," Gaius replied, standing.

"What did you conclude?"

"I don't think it's time hurry to conclusions," Gaius frowned, "This scientific process is a long one."

"Why do you conceal it from me?" My father asked stepping forward.

I linked my arm through Arthur's, suddenly feeling very tired. He gave me a questioning look, as I used him to support my weight.

"Sire, I have seen nothing like this," Gaius continued, "The victims are dying in twenty-four hours and it is spreading fast."

"Well what is the cause?" my father demanded again.

"I think you should say the cause, the most likely cause, is sorcery," Gaius said.

My father and brother made eye contact, frowning. Arthur untangled himself from me as Uther led him to the side. I did not here there conversation as I moved to lean against the throne. Merlin gave me a questioning look. Arthur left, and my father moved next to me. Gaius and Merlin removed the body, heading back to their chambers.

"What is wrong, child?" My father asked, seeing my tired state. "Do you not feel well?"

I shook my head, "No need to fret father. I am just feeling tired."

He frowned, "Maybe you should go get some rest."

I nodded, moving to get up, but I stumbled, "I may need help to my chambers."

Uther nodded to one of the guards, who swept me up and carried me to my bedroom. Alexis was in there and as soon as the doors opened, she gasped at my pale figure. The guard let me down and she helped my over to my bed. She took off my belt, removing my sword and setting it aside.

"What is wrong, princess?" She asked, trying to make me comfortable.

"I am fine, Alexis. Just tired. Very tired."

"Rest now," she said, "I will go fetch the court physician."

Before I could protest that he was busy, my eyes drifted shut and she raced out the door. Merlin shook me awake, and it was all I took to keep my eyes open and focused on him.

I smiled, "Should you not be helping Gaius?"

Merlin nodded, "He wanted me to check on you. We do not want you to be the next victim of this plague."

"Rest assured, I can tell you I won't be," I looked at Alexis who stood at the bottom of my bed. "I am just very tired. I over worked myself." I gave Merlin a knowing look.

He smiled, "Be more careful, my lady."

My eyes drifted shut again. I was not used to actually using my magic and it drained me of my energy.

When I awoke next, I was feeling a whole lot better. Morgana was sitting by my bedside, crying.

"What's happen?" I asked, climbing out of bed.

"You're awake," she said, moving to help me stand.

"Why are you crying, Morgana?"

"They've thrown Gwen in the cells."

I cocked my head to the side, tying my belt around my waist, "How long have I've been sleeping?"

"A few days, my lady," Alexis said, announcing her presence.

I undid my belt, "Alexis, please prepare a hot bath for me. As soon as I am ready, I am going to talk to my father and see what I can do about your maid, Morgana."

"Thank you Nella," Morgana smiled, wiping at her eyes.

I pulled her into a hug, "I will do everything I can to help her."

"She is due to burn at the stake tomorrow morning."

"Will someone wake me up next time?" I joked, "I'll be ready in an hour."

After a warm bath and being dressed back into my training attire, I made my way out of my room and to find my father. I would try to reason with him, even if I knew already I would not get far.

"You're well," Father said when I opened the doors to the throne room.

"Never mind that," I growled, "Let that poor innocent girl out of the cells."

"This is ridiculous, Nella," He frowned.

"No father, what is ridiculous is that you believe she is a sorcerer. She does not have a ounce of evil in her!"

"I will not have you speak to me like this!"

"Because you know I am right? I will not let an innocent person be burned at the stake! She has been Morgana's maid forever. She would not do anything to betray her kingdom!"

"Nella!" My father warned, taking a step toward me, "This is enough!"

I gave him a cold glare before turning on my heels and stomping out of the room. I rushed to Merlin's chambers, not bothering to knock.

"Who healed Gwen's father?" I hissed.

Merlin sheepishly raised his hand. I grabbed his collar, bringing him close.

"You have a second to give me a good reason on why I should not kill you. An innocent girl will die tomorrow because of you."

"Not necessarily," Gaius said stepping forward, "I have found what is poisoning the water. It is called an avark. A creature of magic."

I narrowed my eyes at Merlin before letting go and turning to Gaius, "How do we kill it?"

"With the elements," Merlin said, "it is made of Earth and water, so we need fire and air to destroy it."

We all turned our heads, when Morgana knocked and entered. She smiled at me, "What are you doing here?"

"Probably the same as you. Looking for a way to save Gwen, and we've found it."

"We just need Arthur," Merlin said.

"Leave that to me," Morgana said before turning and leaving to find him.

Merlin grabbed the keys from Gaius, and we left to go to the main court yard. When Morgana came out, Arthur was trailing behind her.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Arthur said when he saw me, "You just woke up."

"Just needed some beauty rest was all," I teased.

"Well it did you no good," Arthur teased back.

I sighed, smiling. I was glad Arthur was willing to help Gwen. Merlin led us to the water supply down below the castle grounds and Arthur took the lead there. I took the back, since I had a sword, and Morgana and Merlin held the torches.

"You better be right about this Merlin," Arthur said once we descended down the stairs.

Once we were well into the cave system, we all froze, hearing the roar of the avark. Arthur and Merlin traded glances before Arthur looked back at Morgana and I.

"You should stay here," He said, looking at us.

"I'm coming with you," Morgana said.

"No," Arthur interrupted her.

"Scared I'll show you up," She asked.

"I will," I laughed.

"Father will send us all in chains if he knew I put you in danger," Arthur growled.

"Good thing he doesn't know about it then," Morgana smiled.

I smiled also.

"I'm warning you two, turn back. You could get hurt."

"So could you, if you get in my way."

I laughed at Morgana's comment and followed her around Arthur and further into the cave system. As we were walking, Arthur stooped and turned, taking out his sword. I followed, clutching the hilt in my palm.

"Stop," Arthur said in a hushed voice.

"What?" Merlin asked.

After a few seconds Arthur finally said, "It's just a shadow."

I said nothing about feeling the presence of dark magic, but I gave Merlin a knowing look. Once at the water hold, we looked around carefully, all the while, I kept my mind open to the magic. I could tell it was near and I stepped over to Merlin to tell him, but before I could, it showed its ugly face. Arthur turned to face it, swinging but missing. It shrunk back into the shadows.

Morgana ran up to him, "What was that?"

"Did you see it?" Merlin asked, running up to us.

I stayed silent.

"It's quick," Arthur started but then Morgana screamed. I grabbed the back of her cloak, yanking her back behind me.

Arthur swung his torch at it, and we learned it did not like fire. It shrunk back and we spun trying to find it. It popped out again, and Arthur went at it, while I stayed to protect Morgana and Merlin. Arthur and the avark circled neither really making a move toward each other. Arthur masked his face over any emotion that might pop through.

"Arthur use the torch!" Merlin yelled.

When Arthur swung the torch around Merlin stepped back and started to incant a spell. A sudden wind came through, hitting the torch and making the fire blast toward the avark. The monster lit on fire, screaming and falling over. The thing vanished into mud and the fight was over.

Merlin, Morgana, Gwen's father, and I raced down to the cells to release Gwen. Her father rushed in, pulling her into a hug as we all stood back and smiled. Gwen moved to embrace Morgana and I.

"Thank you," she said.

"No need to thank us," I said.

"You should thank Merlin," Morgana said. "He's the real hero here."

"I don't know what to say," Gwen started to cry and her father put his arm around her.

"I didn't do anything," Merlin started.

"I'm grateful to you all," her father said. "Come on Gwen."

I smiled as the two left and I followed after, leaving Morgana and Merlin to talk.


End file.
